disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rogan
|} Rogan (Ro/cky + Lo/'gan') - relacja pomiędzy Rocky Blue a Loganem Hunterem. Rocky i Logan pokazują przyjemne połączenie, gdy spotykają się w odcinku Rodzeństwo rządzi i Logan wydaje się bardziej preferować Rocky niż CeCe. W odcinku "Pranie rządzi" i w "I Do It Up", Rocky i Logan mieli romans. Jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że Rocky i Logan mają uczucia do siebie. Ich miłość jest zabroniona, ponieważ CeCe i Ty nie zatwierdzili tego relacji widząc, jednak może się to zmienić w przyszłości. Inne nazwy * Locky (Lo/gan + Ro/'cky') * Rockan (Rock/y + Log/''an') * '''Logy' (Log/an + Rock/'y') Rywalizujące relacje * Runther (Rocky Blue i Gunther Hessenheffer) * Reuce (Rocky Blue i Deuce Martinez) * Frocky (Frankie i Rocky Blue) * Cogan (CeCe Jones i Logan Hunter) Podobieństwa * Oboje pracują w Szaszłyki Smakołyki. * Oboje ciężko pracują. * Oboje mają brązowe włosy. * Oboje lubią organizację. * Oboje lubią swą pracę. * Oboje lubią mieć kontrolę nad rzeczami. * Są wysocy (wyżsi od Cece). * Mieli swój pierwszy pocałunek. Momenty Rodzeństwo rządzi prawo|250px * Logan nagrodził Rocky dając jeszcze jeden Kabob na jej czapkę. * Logan wynajmuje Rocky (i CeCe) pracę w Bob's Kabob's. * Logan uważa, że Rocky jest dobrym pracownikiem. * Rocky i Logan przybili sobie żółwika. * Logan skarży się Rocky, że CeCe spóźnia się do pracy. * Logan i Rocky siedzieli blisko siebie przy stole. Wytrwałość rządzi * Rocky uśmiechnęła się do Logana. Pranie rządzi prawo|210px * Rocky prosi Logana o pomoc z tańcem (na ślub). * Rocky całuje Logana w policzek podczas ich tańca, ale pokazuje go tak, jakby był to wypadek. * Zgadzają się, że już tego nie zrobią ponownie, lecz zaraz potem Logan całuje ją w policzek. * Kiedy Ty powstrzymuje Logana, Logan pokazuje Rocky, żeby do niego zadzwoniła. Ślub rządzi prawo|210px prawo|210px prawo|210px * Logan próbował omówić swój związek z Rocky. * Rocky i Logan spotykają się w Crusty's, by omówić pocałunek. * Rocky i Logan siedzieli na tej samej stronie stołu. * Kiedy Flynn mówi "Pocałunek" na weselu, Rocky uważa, że mówi o pocałunku jej i Logana. * Logan uśmiecha się do Rocky, kiedy ona mówi o ich pocałunku na weselu. * Logan komplementuje Rocky, kiedy są w kościele. * Rocky zgodziła się pójść do Crusty's, by porozmawiać z Loganem o pocałunku. * Logan powiedział "Zadzwoń do mnie" do niej, jak on i jego ojciec odeszli z kościoła. * Kiedy Logan powiedział "Zadzwoń do mnie" do niej, Rocky uśmiechnęła się do niego. * Logan spojrzał zdenerwowany i zazdrosny, kiedy myśleli, że Rocky pocałowała ojca CeCe. * Kiedy tańczą na weselu, Logan stał za Rocky. * Gdy Georgia weszła to Logan stał obok Rocky. * Logan mówi Rocky, że wygląda "Wow". * Kiedy Logan komplementuje Rocky, ona uśmiecha się. Wojna o miłość * Rocky SMS'owała z Loganem prawo|230px * Rocky i Logan oficjalnie rozpoczęli chodzenie ze sobą. * Logan dał Rocky kwiaty i nazwał ją piękną. * Logan mówi Rocky, że on udał się do kwiaciarni. * Logan był bardzo zdenerwowany przed meczem, ale Rocky mu dała otuchy. * Rocky i Logan zrywają ze sobą. * Logan był zdenerwowany, gdy on i Rocky zerwali. * Rocky stała obok Logana przez większość odcinka. Fanon * Kolor relacji: Żółty (w odcinku Rodzeństwo rządzi Logan był ubrany na żółto, a Rocky miała żółtą czapkę. * Jedzenie relacji: Kebaby (pracowali w Bob Kabob's i Logan nagrodził Rocky, dając jej jeszcze jeden kabob na czapkę). * Dzień relacji: 10 marca (dzień debiutu odcinka "Pranie rządzi" w USA). * Oficjalna nazwa fanów Rogana: RoganFighters * Liczba relacji: 10 (ilość liter w ich imionach). * Szef relacji: CeCe Jones (Jeśli CeCe nie chciałaby pracy, Rocky i Logan nie spotkaliby się. Również CeCe jest przyrodnią siostrą Logana i najlepszą przyjaciółką Rocky). Piosenki prawo|250px * Everything About You - One Direction * Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen * Chasing The Sun - The Wanted * Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato * Irresistible - One Direction * Magic - One Direction * Me With You - Jennette McCurdy * My Best Friend's Brother - Victoria Justice * Naturally - Selena Gomez * You Belong To Me - Taylor Swift * Magic - Selena Gomez * True Friends - Hannah Montana * Let's be Friends - Emily Osment * The Way - Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller * I Think About You - Ross Lynch Głosowania Kto by pomógł, gdyby Rocky i Logan mieliby problemy w związku? CeCe Flynn Deuce Gunther Tinka Ty Kto wykona pierwszy pocałunek? Rocky Logan Jakby CeCe zareagowała, gdyby Logan i Rocky chodzili na randki? Zupełnie zdegustowana Nienawidzi tego pomysłu od początku, ale potem się zgadza Byłaby szczęśliwa dla nich Gdzie by mogli wyjść na randkę Rocky i Logan do Szaszłyki Smakołyki do Crusty's do kina Galeria link=Rogan/Galeria